


It's all logistics from here

by asharee_arie



Series: Malec drabbles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Immortality, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, after 3x06, they figure it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharee_arie/pseuds/asharee_arie
Summary: Post 3x06, Alec and Magnus finally discuss their future.





	It's all logistics from here

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble of Alec and Magnus attempting to figure out their future. Happy ending (not like that, you perv! :P), obviously included.

“I know,” Magnus says slowly as he and Alec lay stretched out in bed together, the hand currently fluttering up and down Alec’s side telegraphing his anxiety just as much as his tone of voice, “That I can be a difficult person to love.”

Alec rolls up onto his side instantly and brackets his lover’s face in his hands. “No,” he emphatically states, “You’re not.” Magnus looks like he wants to argue so Alec rolls even further until Magnus’ body is tucked beneath his and he can look directly into those beautiful golden eyes. Their conversations lately have been full of unspoken words and misunderstandings, but on this he needs to be crystal clear. “Loving you is the easiest thing that I’ve ever done.” Alec crushes the warlock closer to ghost kisses over his cheekbones, his temples, the tip of his nose. "The circumstances aren't always easy," Alec concedes after a moment pressing their foreheads together, "But the loving you part is as easy as breathing."

Magnus catches a shattered breath at the blunt declaration of Alec’s devotion and he slips his hands up Alec’s torso to wrap around his neck, “I will love you every day of my life.” The words sound like the vow that he means them to be.

As always, the reminder that their life spans are vastly different serves to make Alec’s stomach twist. He rolls back down to his back but tangles their fingers together not wanting to sever their physical connection. “It’s ok if you don’t,” he finally murmurs trying to find the right words for once in his life. So often words fail him, but he’s determined to get this right. “Your life doesn’t end with me. It’s ok if you fall in love again.” There’s a building tension behind his eyes that he’s positive is going to turn into a headache, but he wants to try and put this fight to bed, once and for all. “I hate that someday I’m going to end up in your box of mementos, but that doesn’t mean that I want you to spend your life alone.”

“Alexander, darling, you’re _never_ going to end up in the box.” The confession being torn from Magnus’ soul feels terrifying, but he’s filled with an urgency to show Alec the full depth of his feelings. His Alexander is not temporary. He’s irreplaceable and the fact that the love of his life doesn’t seem to recognize it hurts his very soul. “The memories in my box are all beautiful reminders of my past, but they’re also signs that I’ve been able to move on.” Magnus isn’t sure how to properly convey this next part, so he pushes ahead and hopes for the right words. “Placing the item in the box is my final goodbye. It’s how I let them go.” His hand clutches desperately to Alexander’s and he pulls so that they’re lying face to face. “I will never be able to say goodbye to you. I’ll never be able to put you in the box because my heart is _always_ going to want more. More time. More love. Just more _you_ ,” His voice breaks a bit as Alec’s eyes go wide in shock, “That’s why I don’t want to talk about the future with you because you’re my future and I can’t have it. At least not the way I want it.

“Why?” The blunt question is so very Alexander that Magnus feels his lips twitch up just a bit even though his heart is being shredded by every word. “What should I say?” Magnus asks gently, “Marry me? Become immortal for me? Live forever with me? Have children with me?”

Magnus’ eyes shutter closed because the pain of saying his impossible dreams out loud is more than he can stand. They fly open, however, when Alec simply states, “Yes.”

“What?” Magnus knows that his face is slack with shock and he suddenly feels as if he’s having an out-of-body experience, his mind unable to process the words coming out of Alexander’s mouth.

“Yes, you ask me all of that and then we figure it out,” Alec says pressing a gentle kiss to Magnus’ temple.

Magnus’ entire body has gone cold in shock, his usual self-assuredness flying directly out the window at Alec’s words. “I can’t ask you that!” he cries feeling his heart break a little at not taking the lifeline that Alec is throwing out, “I won’t ask you to give up your whole life for me.”’

“You already are,” Alec points out gently, seeming to realize that in this situation, he’s the only one who feels anything close to sure. “Because you’re asking me to give you up.”

“We could have 50 years before that happens.”

With a slow shake of his head and an unwavering gaze, Alec pulls Magnus into his strong embrace and murmurs into his ear, “But I want all of the years. Every last one.”

Magnus isn’t sure how this beautiful, beautiful man came to be, but he is awe-struck that he is the recipient of all the love Alexander has to offer. “You don’t know what you’re asking,” Magnus tries to argue even though his heart is beating triple-time in his chest and he suddenly feels like he can breathe again. “You might regret it. We haven't been dating that long. You could change your mind.”

The younger man begins dropping soft kisses along his jawline, “No, I won’t.” The solemn promise in his voice thrills Magnus to his very core and he finally manages to take a steady breath as Alexander continues, “If you’re worried about time, ask me next month. Or the month after. Or next year. It doesn’t have to be today.”

Watching the shy, hopeful smile break across Alexander’s face is enough to light up every fiber of Magnus’ being, and he knows that his eyes are bright with hope as he cups Alec’s cheek in his palm, “Darling, I would have asked you the very first day if I knew it was what you wanted.”

Alec’s eyes sparkle with unconstrained delight as he nuzzles his face into Magnus’ palm, “We can discuss the logistics later.”

Logistics. Of course, his solider is worried about the logistics. Magnus doesn’t muse over the rather unromantic statement for long because Alexander pulls him into his arms and shows him just how romantic he can be when he puts his mind to it. 

Magnus knows that this discussion hasn't solved all of their problems, but, for once, Magnus can see the glimmers of a happy ending and that's enough for him. 


End file.
